M1: Mafia Game 1 - Day 7
During the Preceding Night Alice is killed by the Vigilante. PapillonReel is killed by the Mafia. Votes Dizzy accuses Brickroad. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683747&postcount=987 spineshark seconds accusation of Brickroad. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683791&postcount=1006 Vote to lynch Brickroad *Merus votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683803&postcount=1014 *Brickroad votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683808&postcount=1017 *Rai votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683809&postcount=1018 *EmceeEscher votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683810&postcount=1019 *spineshark votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683811&postcount=1020 *Ruik votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683883&postcount=1046 *Phantoon votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683885&postcount=1047 *kaisel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683887&postcount=1048 *Phantoon changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683953&postcount=1075 *Brickroad changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683995&postcount=1087 *spineshark changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683996&postcount=1088 *Merus changes vote to NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684007&postcount=1094 *Paul le Fou votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684034&postcount=1104 *Loki votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684039&postcount=1106 *Rai votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684044&postcount=1109 *LilSpriteX votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684108&postcount=1117 *vaterite votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684263&postcount=1129 *Dizzy votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684436&postcount=1145 Brickroad is cleared Loki accuses Ruik. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684502&postcount=1152 Rai seconds accusation of Ruik. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=684512&postcount=1153 Vote to lynch Ruik *spineshark votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685226&postcount=1178 *Dizzy votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685228&postcount=1179 *Brickroad votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685235&postcount=1180 *Phantoon votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685258&postcount=1181 *Loki votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685261&postcount=1182 *Rai votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685270&postcount=1183 *Emcee Escher votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685318&postcount=1184 *Merus votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685337&postcount=1188 Final Vote Count (lynch Ruik) Not given. AYEs carry the vote. Ruik is lynched and revealed to be a Mafia. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683707&postcount=977 Tonight, censored, the Vigilante, was out for the kill. In seeking his/her target, he/she passed redacted. "Hey, redacted," he/she said. Have you seen Alice? "Yeah, censored, I have. She's just over that way." "Thanks." And that was the last time anyone ever heard of Alice. redacted decided it would be in his/her best interest to forget that this ever happened, so he/she did. Elsewhere in town, PapillonReel was wandering about town, doing his night business. Perhaps he was an Angel, as he claimed; perhaps he was just collecting rocks while people thought he was doing the good work. Who can say? At any rate, as he walked, he heard a voice behind him say "do you like games?" PapillonReel paused. Sure, he liked games, and he said so. "Do you have any particular game in mind?" "Sure," the voice responded. "Let's Play... Corpse." And that was also the last anyone heard of PapillonReel. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685355&postcount=1194 After several days of ill-disguised paranoia and a confused moment where Brickroad accidentally called for his own death, the townspeople turned their attention to Ruik. Or, at least, they wanted to, except that he wasn't there. Some ten minutes previously, he'd just said 'Okay guys, I'm the Oracle. I'm going off to get a bite to eat.' And then he'd gotten up, adjusted his suit, and fished the keys to his Ferrari out of his pocket and left. Now, it's important to know that this is not an especially affluent town. At least two of residents (whose names will not be given here*) still drove AMC Gremlins around because they couldn't afford to upgrade. They'd often wondered about the Ferrari, but had dismissed it as unimportant. In times like these, though, you kind of have to wonder where that kind of money would come from. When he finally got back, he'd found that they'd already decided to lynch him. On picking through his pockets, the townspeople made a happy discovery: several hundred dollars! Oh, and his Mafia membership card. The townspeople went to bed contented that night, as yet unaware of the terrible retribution that lay in wait for them... Notable Events spineshark claims that Alice was the Miller. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683709&postcount=978 Brickroad claims his Night 2 inspection was Loki as a Citizen and his Night 6 investigation was LilSpriteX as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683787&postcount=1003 Ruik claims Oracle and that all deaths were as commonly believed. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683883&postcount=1046 Dizzy claims Oracle. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683948&postcount=1074 Category:Phases